Jack's past
by arkofcreation1214
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness. Ex-companion to the Doctor, 1st in command at Torchwood and a savior of the earth. The thing is, his life's full of mysteries. This is my attempt to explain the childhood of the mysterious man.


Right, hello everyone. And meet my new project, called 'operation Jack's past'.

Basicly, I'm going to see how long it takes to make a long chronicle about the past of Jack, from his childhood to his meeting with the Doctor. It will include how Jack joined the Time Agency, how he got his sonic blaster (squareness gun), how he became a con-man and many, many more. Please support me by giving me ideas, constructive critisism, and correcting my mistakes.

I was inspired with this idea when I watched the episode of Torchwood, 'Adam' and 'Exit Wounds', as well as the Doctor Who episode 'The Empty Child' and 'The Doctor Dances'.

Oh, god, is it me, or did I sound very _geeky_ in those 2 paragraphs? Oh well.

There's going to be 3 sections to it;  
**Jack's Childhood**,  
**The Time Agency**,  
and **The Down-fall,  
**and hopefully, each section would have at least 10 chapters.

So it's going to have 30 chapters. Hopefully.

Anyway, I hope to through in a few more refrences from both shows (Torchwood and Doctor Who), like Daleks and Sleeper agents, many un-important things; so if you haven't seen both shows, there will be some un-farmilliar faces (like Jack's evil brother Gray, for example), but I hope to make it clear as I can.

I wasn't sure if I should put it in Torchwood or Doctor Who but er... never mind. I put it in here anyway.

And finaly, I am aware that Jack's real name isn't Jack but I'm pretending that his 'nickname' is Jack in this story.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The screaming never left Jack's ears. He ran across the sandy floor, jumping over dry roots and rocks. Behind him, Grey, his brother, gripped onto his hand and his Teddy Bear for dear life. A man ran head-first into an invader and was ripped to shreds. Jack quickly covered Grey's eyes as the blood soaked the sandy beaches of the Boeshane peninsula.

In front of him was his dad, goggles over his eyes to keep the sand away from his face. His wife, Jack's mum, was beside him, telling Jack something but the screams drowned out her words. Another victim shrieked unintelligibly as she was dragged away by the terrible monsters.

The family got onto their knees, as they had reached a small tunnel leading to the shelters. Jack's dad pointed his finger into the hole quickly gesturing Jack and Gray to go in first. But then Jack's mother shouted in shock, for Gray wasn't there anymore. He was a few meters away, trying to prize his stuck cuddly toy off a rouge branch that had impaled the bear through its chest.

Jack's mum shouted 'Gray' but the little boy couldn't hear her. She tried shouting again but a man shoved her out of the way and crawled into the shelter himself.

Jack looked at his dad, then to his mum, and then to the shelter. He could go into the shelter to abandon his family. He could go start crying. Or he could go and save Gray's life. And risk his own.

Jack gulped. He took one good look at the shelter and dashed off to Gray. His mother shouted his name through the sandstorm. As Jack began to see Gray, sand gushed into his eyes stopping him and making him lose precious time. Jack scrambled for his goggles and put them on as quick as he could.

"Gray?" He shouted as loud as his dry throat would let him. His eyes got used to the sand and he saw a rough outline if Gray reaching for his toy with a stick. "Gray!"

Suddenly, a monster grabbed at his feet with a gnarled black hand. Jack fell over, landing in the sand head-first. Slowly, the hand dragged him backwards. Jack kicked it with all his might, but the hand didn't recoil; in fact, its grip simply got harder. Jack knew it was useless and he closed his eyes, in complete mercy.

But 10 seconds later, he wasn't dead yet. The hand was still gripped onto his leg, but it was just a hand. It was detached from the monster and what used to be its arm was now a smoldered lump. Jack looked up to see a man in a large coat, holding a pistol in one hand and Gray in the other.

"C'mon kid!" He shouted over the roaring of the sand and wind, putting away his pistol and reaching a hand out for Jack. Jack grabbed onto his hand, and was pulled to safety.

--

The Boeshane Peninsula was a peninsula on the North American coast. As the 51st Century Great and Bountiful Human Empire expanded to a few more galaxies, the protection on space designation SOL 3, Planet Earth, got weaker. Every singe day, the whole world was on the verge of invasion but different species- and unfortunately, the worst kind came to the quiet Peninsula.

Jack's dad was an engineer, making slip-stream engines for different ships; but as technology advanced, the money he received began to get scarce. Jack's mother worked as a waiter in a small shop uptown so Jack and Gray where almost always alone together. Gray was born with an unknown virus in him; meaning that he needed a wheelchair most of the time; but not today. He was lucky today.

The metal doors of the shelters opened, Jack's mother ran to him and his brother quicker than the speed of light and hugged them both. Jack's dad shook hands with the man that saved them both. The father looked down at the man's wrist. There was a 'T' on it.

"A time agent?" He asked. The man nodded.

"Captain James Hawks at your service." He said, saluting, albeit rather scruffily. In the light of the shelter, Jack got a chance to see more of the man. He was wearing a giant coat that made him look bigger than he actually was; and he was massive compared to Jack. His hair was a scruffy mess and bits of sand sparked in his dark red hair.

There was a series of muttering throughout the shelter, as well as a few whispering. Some of them included 'What's a time agent doing here?' and 'Are we under threat?". Jack wriggled out of his Mum's grasp and started clapping, smiling. Jack's dad looked at him and smiled too, and he started clapping with him. Soon, the shelter was filled with whoops and clapping. The captain seemed to be blushing, Much to Jack's surprise.

The next few hours was spent by mutterings and people all crowding around Hawks, listening to his stories of space and different galaxies. The captain looked rather embarrassed, by all the crowd and the questions.

A little boy around the age of 5 asked loudly;

"What's it like been a time-agent?" The Captain smiled broadly.

"Brilliant." He answered.

--

Because of his dad's work, Jack and Gray where always moving schools; so they never really made any friends. This time, his dad promised that they would stay in this peninsula for at least a year, maybe two, but they would move straight away later. Usually, any normal person would complain, but Jack was so used to it, he simply nodded.

Gray was swiveling in his wheelchair. His legs looked tired as he had run a lot during yesterday's invasion. Gray attempted to reach for his schoolbag but couldn't. Jack handed it to him. Gray remained speechless.

"You'll be late for you're new school!" Jack's mum shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright mom!" Jack shouted back. He stuffed the remains of his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He reached for Grays wheelchair, but his brother pushed him away.

"I can do it on my own." Gray said plainly to Jack. He said it without spite but somehow it hurt. A lot.

The sun stung in Jack's eyes as he stepped outside. He covered his eyes with his arm and followed Gray out into the sandy beaches of the peaceful peninsula.

As the 2 brothers went to school, they saw sobbing people looking down at the floor and crying. Only a few where gathered around bodies, mourning their deceased family, but most of the people didn't even have a body to mourn. All they had where scraps of clothes and blood. They wailed as the cleaners moved in and swept away the remains of their family.

Jack tried hard to wrench his eyes away but he couldn't seem to stop looking. There where children on the floor, younger than him. This was wrong. This was _very, very _wrong.

"C'mon." He said to Gray quietly. Gray's face was a blank expression. Jack had no chance of even guessing what he was thinking right now.

As Jack and Gray reached the school, they where not very surprised at its exterior. It was a normal building, about 3 times as big as their house. There was a big dome sticking out of it like some sort of a head but otherwise it would have been mistaken for a simple building of flat. No children where outside, playing. A silent school.

Jack walked through the sliding doors. He was intrigued by its design. Exotic plants covered the whole sides of the lobby he was in and it felt like he was in a jungle. There where spiral staircases going in many directions and giant archways making it seem like the exterior and the inside where completely different buildings.

"The latest technology from the time-agency." A familiar voice said behind Jack that made him jump. Captain James Winters stood behind him, looking up at the spiral staircases. "They sent me here to add new gadgets and stuff to earth." The Captain was smiling but he seemed to look rather upset.

Jack simply ignored his expression and smiled as well.

"Fantastic!" He said.

* * *

As you can see, I've already added a few references;  
A **slipstream engine** is the type of engine the slitheen used in their ships and **'Fantastic**' is a clear referance to the 9th Doctor.

Right, that's my geeky moment over.

Please, Reveiw. It helps me tell myself that I'm not talking by myself.

Til' next time,  
Arky


End file.
